SPARTAN B-312: Sean Yeager, The Different Child
by Wipeout3a2
Summary: Spartan in AOT World. Spartan Dominance
1. Chapter 1

In the distance, the gunfire of a lone SPARTAN rings out defiantly against the hordes of charging Covenant Forces. The SPARTN, callsign Noble Six, one of the last 2 remaining members of the 'Noble Team'. For Several long hours, Six and an ODST Squad stood their ground against the tide. One by one, the ODST squad members died, leaving him to fight for his life alone. Fighting against a Covenant Battalion sent purely for his death. Taking a Plasma round to the side and a spike to the helm, he knew his time was up. He blasted 2 Elite minors with is shotgun and shot 6 rounds from his pistol, scoring a headshot each time on a squad of grunts and an Elite.

Six hosteled his pistol to reload his shotgun just to realize that it has run out of ammunition. Throwing it away, he took his pistol out and loaded it with is final magazine. He then whipped out his combat knife and readied himself for the next wave. Just as the next wave of Covenant Forces dropped, he noticed the body of a fallen ODST and right next to it, 2 magazines for a pistol, the pistol itself, however, could not be seen.

Six ran straight for the body, firing shots and slicing at his foes with all he has. However, even the best has his limits and he realized that his blade is dull and his pistol ran out with a distinct 'Click'. He dropped the pistol and threw his knife at the nearest grunt he saw, hitting the methane tank, he managed to implode it and kill a squad, clearing a path for him to the dead ODST. Before he even came close, he halted when he felt pain in his lower body. He looked down to see plasma dagger stuck to his side. He turned and saw the Elite Field Marshall that did it, and gave a heavy blow to its putrid face. Knowing that he was dead, Six fell forward and laid there, hoping that they would leave him to die in piece.

Noble Six is dead.

The SPARTAN awoke with a jolt. He looked around, lost. He saw nothing but black. Then, a bright light appeared and a blinding white figure appeared.

"Who are you? Get away!" The SPARTAN said as he tried to back away.

"Do not fear me human, I am not your enemy here. I am the one and only entity you will ever find here." The mysterious figure said softly.

"Still, stay away. I don't know your intentions, much less your name." Six said roughly.

"You do not recognize me? Perhaps I should give you a little insight… Sean." The figure replied, smiling.

"How did you know that? Only two other people know that. Admiral Paragosky and… Mom?" Six said.

"Darling, I see you have died… I am deeply saddened. I trust you know what I am? Six's Mother asked.

"Straight to business I see… And yes, you are a Forerunner."

"Good… We don't have much time… I have to choices, get stuck here in Limbo forever or relive your life, in a completely other world. A World plagued by death and fear. The people there have only one race. German. That's what you will become. You will be place under the care of the Yeager family. Your name is Sean Yeager. What do you say?" She said

"Will I keep my augmentations?"

"Yes"

"Done, I'll do it." He said

"I thought so. Good Luck son."

 **A.N. Hey guys, this is my shot at a crossover of the dimension and Ages Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sean, get up!" A boy with shaggy black hair said as he shook Sean's shoulders.

"Wha… wait who are you?" Sean said confused.

"Quit playing around, Sean, you know who I am!" The boy replied as he playfully punched Sean.

"No, seriously, I don't know who you are. And stop punching me!" Sean said.

"Huh? I'm Eren. Your brother? Your twin?" The boy asked worried but Sean just shook his head.

"Mom! Mom, get up here! MOM!" Eren shouted as he looked closely into Sean's deep green eyes.

"What is it dear? Mikasa is already waiting for you to go get some sticks!" Eren's mother asked.

"Just come! Bring Mikasa too!" Eren replied as he continued to stare into Sean's eyes.

"I'm coming up now, better not be wasting my time!" His mother shouted. When she got to the top, she stopped the sight of Sean. "Eren… who's this?"

"What?! You too? Mikasa! Tell me you never seen this boy before." Eren said pleadingly.

"Alright, I've never seen this boy before." Mikasa said as she looked at Sean and asked, "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"No… I… my memory is faded… I don't quite know who's who at this point." Sean replied as he looked around.

"Eren, open the windows, that may help him get his memory back." Mikasa said as she gestured to the windows.

When the windows did open so did Sean's memory. 'The talk, my mother' "Yeager…"

"Looks like the boy knows where he's at."

2 Years Later

"Wake up, sleepy head." Sean said as he threw a stick at Eren's face. "Me and Mikasa has already gathered all the sticks needed as you had a nice nap."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Eren said as he tried to pull a particularly long stick out of his shirt.

"Well it was nice that you decided to get some shut eye as we did all the work!" Mikasa retorted.

"Yeah well, what's done is done. Let's be going. I wanna see the scouts!" Eren said, annoyed. He then proceeded to pick up his pack and run down the hill to the gate.

"Huh… well I guess I'll follow him. You are going down the 'Special' route, I take it?" Mikasa asked as she bent down to pick up the pack.

"Yeah, I'll see you, if I see Armin should I pick him up too?" Sean replied as he prepared himself for his run.

"Yeah sure."

"Woohoo!" Sean shouted as he ran down the roof-tops of the houses. Sean, now 12, remembers everything. What he was doing, what he was and more importantly, who he was. A SPARTAN. A SPARTAN III to be precise. Part of humanity's strongest and that's exactly what he plans to do. He plans that when he was of legal age, he would join the military.

"Hey Sean! Are you coming down here?" Eren said, snapping Sean out of his thoughts.

"Nah, I'll stay here and get a good view while you guys can be all short and not see anything." Sean replied smiling and crouched where he was.

Suddenly, the Town bells rang as the gate was opened. Out came the beat-up and bloody Scout regiment Units. Roughly 30% of the original came back.

Then came the expected howls and screams of the Citizens.

"Is this where all my taxes go to?"

"This is wasting time, better go back to farming you pigs!"

"Tell me Erwin! Where is my daughter?"

Despite this, the Scout regiment simply continued walking. Slowly the crowd began to disperse as they disappear.

"I'll join them and I'll be the one that will bring them back in victory!" Eren said as he walked back home.

"Not if I get there first." Sean said as he jumped down from the roof-top.

"Or me, don't forget me." Mikasa said as she jabbed both boys.

 **A.N. Here's the second Chapter guys, hope you like it!**


	3. Not Update chapter

**A.N. This is not a chapter update, but this is just to inform those out there that I would like to thank you for your support. I will continue the story. Expect a chapter to be up in a Week's Time**

 **-Wipeout**


	4. Chapter 3 The Fall of The Wall

A Loud rumbling was heard throughout the entire city. A large bald head peaked over the wall, and fell forward, crushing the wall below it.

"Run! They're getting in!"

"Muriel, get the kids to the boats!"

What's going on papa? I'm scared!"

Constant shouts and screams rang through the city as the first waves of titans began walking in. The frontlines were instantly vaporized as the drunken guards and incompetent fools who called themselves the 'Military Police' trip over one another ran for their lives. Sean was near the front gates when this happened while Eren, Mikasa and Armin was at the far side of Shiganshina. Eren, Mikasa ran to home while Armin looked for his father.

Sean looked at the destruction in front of him. Not that it was much compared to Reach, mind you, but it was still a shock as the great wall fell. He heard a grunt of pain and saw Hannes trapped under rubble and move to help him.

"Hannes! Stay still, I'll help you!"

"No Sean, Go to Kaluna, Help the other's! I've seen a titan go in their direction. Take a blade and go!"

"I don't think so, Hannes, I can't do this alone, regardless of what you've taught me."

Sean picks up the rubble ontop of Hannes and throws it wayside. He then helps Hannes into a sitting position to rest.

"See? Wasn't too bad, was it? Now then, how's about we go help the others, eh?" Sean said, amused. He takes a blade off of Hannes and attaches it to his makeshift hilt.

"Heh, yeah, lets go get Kalura and the others. There's a boat we can catch to get to the Trost District." Hannes replies laughing. "Standard route?"

"You got it, boss!" Sean shouts as he races off to begin his run back.

Sean jumps to a rooftop and begins his Parkour run from roof to roof to reach the house, his blade shining in the afternoon sun. Every time a smaller titan, about 3-5m tall, tries to eat him, he would jump and slice the nape of its neck, spin mid-air and slice again, effectively ending the titan. 3 attacks later, he reaches the house, or what's left of it. He spots the other two, Eren and Mikasa trying to pull Kalura out of the house.

"Eren! Mikasa! Hannes is right behing me, we need to get to the boats!"

"Oh Thank the lord, Sean you made it! I thought you were dead, being so close to the fronts. Help us pull mom out!" Eren says, strained.

Hannes suddenly appears, jumping from a rooftop and hitting the ground running towards Kalura.

"Hannes... get them out of here... i can move and I'll be a burden to you even if you get me out. Sean, take care of them, you hear? While you may be the same age, you most definitely are the most mature among them." Kalura says, weakened.

"Kalura, I can help you, give me time and I'll get the rubble and I can carry you to the boats!" Sean says as he begins shifting the rubble to get it off her.

"No, I... Hannes! Titan!" Kaluna quickly says, pointing behind th group.

All 4 of the turned around to see a large 7m titan with a disgustingly large smiling face.

"Shit. Hannes, get the kids and run! Sean! Code T'Loak 31!" Kaluna shouts.

Sean freezes and stares at Kalura. He leaned in closer and whispers, "Are you sure? Its a one-way trip."

"Kaluna nods and shouts, "NOW!"

Hannes turns around and grabs Eren and Mikasa, ignoring their screams to let them go. Sean charges at the titan and severed its legs. He then runs back after the quickly retreating Hannes. Due to the position of Eren and Mikasa, Both were forced to watch the slow death of their mother.

10 Minutes Later

All 4 of them reached the docks just in time to be fitted onto the last boat headed towards the Trost District. Sean climb to the top of the boat to lay down and look at the destuction at Shiganshina District. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a crying Eren Yeager next to a blank-faced Mikasa Ackerman.

"Haaa... damnit. There goes my childhood as well. I guess i really am destined for the military. War always seems to follow me around. I guess it kinda is my fault... It seems, Grisha, Its time for me to take my, 'medication". Sean mumbles to himself. The said 'medication' is actually a serum that allows him to regain most of him SPARTAN-III Augmentations without it showing on his body until he reaches the age in which he died in the other world. Course', he can't get his armor back but what to do? Till he can find a way to go back, he's not getting any toys.

Sighing, Sean leans back and lays on the roof of the boat enjoying what little peace he had left.

 **A.N.: Hey All! Sorry about discontinuing, Ive been having problems with life and discouragement is taking a big role in my life. So now Marks the restart of** **SPARTAN B-312: Sean Yeager, The Different Child.** **Please review and see you in 2-3 weeks!**


	5. Chapter 4 A New Life

"Hmm. The one that broke the wall… It was over 60 meters… That has to be an abnormal… but it seems to have a conscience. I mean, it didn't try to climb the wall to get to us, he kicked it in for the others. Then disappeared. Not good." Sean thought to himself as he watched the boat dock in Trost. Looking around, he notices that Trost is slightly smaller than Shiganshina. Jumping off the roof to the wood of the dock, he meets up with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Hannes.

"I have to go and report to Command on the situation. Sean, take care of them for now. Keep the blade and take this." Hannes says as he passes a sticky patch to Sean.

"What's this?" Sean askes.

"It's a patch to designate you as militia under the Garrison. This allows you to carry and wield the makeshift blade of yours. Wear it on your shoulder. This means you are obliged to combat any titan but do not have to answer to the chain of command. You are also permitted to pick up the 'Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' or '3DMG' from the nearest armory during an attack. I have to go, good luck, kids." Hannes explains and runs off.

Sean sticks the patch on and begins walking inwards to a food distributer, sword hanging on his belt. "Well? Come on then, we best get moving." Sean says as he turns around. Seeing that Eren is not moving, he turns to Mikasa and tells her to push Eren forward.

"Come Eren, you'll feel better when you've eaten. Don't get in trouble either, guys. I still don't have it in me to kill people." Sean says laughing. As they headed deeper into town, people kept staring at Sean as they looked at the blood-stained blade on him, then at the Militia Insignia on his shoulder. Grabbing 4 pieces of bread from the vendor, he heads to the small group and gives 3 of the bread to them. He keeps the last piece for later. Seeing as Eren is still in shock, he picks up Eren's portion and stuffs it in Eren's mouth, forcing him to look up at Sean.

"Mmm! MPH" Eren mumbles as Sean constantly tries to force the piece of bread down his throat. When Sean finally pulls the piece of bread out of his mouth, He resorts to hacking as he looks murderously at his adopted brother.

"What was that for?!" Eren spat

"You are constantly out of it so I've decided to help you get back on track. Now eat. We have to get a place to stay." Sean looks at Eren's still furious face and laughs. "Don't look at me like that, save the killings for the titans, just 5 years to go Eren, and we can all join the military. For reals though, I don't quite like being a 'Militia' makes me feel like I'm for hire. Oh, here comes Hannes.

"Hey kids, I got you a place to stay temporarily. After that, you can stay with me at my place." Hannes says, smiling. "Let's go!"

 **A.N. Sorry for the short chapter. Hoping the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
